


Bath time

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Cor Leonis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CorNyx Baby, M/M, Omega Nyx Ulric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: A happy squeal rang down the hallway followed by the sounds of splashing.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Bath time

A happy squeal rang down the hallway, the sounds of splashing following the the squeal. Cor softly padded dow the hallway until he reached the door where the noises had come from, opening the door a sliver Cor had just enough room to pop his head into the room. His eyes caught site of his soaked mate, bubbles placed along the shaved sides of his head and along his jaw line giving the appearance of a full beard.

Another yell brought his attention to the cause of it all, little Arcadia, only six months old, but already a terror like her parents, sat in the shallow bubbled water happily splashing away with her toys while Nyx tried to wash her hair. The voice of his mate broke through his thoughts, "You could help instead of standing there," Nyx drawled as he struggled to rinse the suds from the baby's hair.

"And ruin all your hard work? I think not," Cor said imperiously, enjoying the dry look Nyx threw at him.

Another excited squeal had Cor looking to where his daughter was trying to drown one of her rubber duckies, the bright pink toy shooting up to the surface as soon as she released it from her hands. Her eyes glanced to the door and a shriek left her as she caught site of Cor, babble falling from her lips as she bounced in the tub, squirming as Nyx poured warm water over her, Arcadia's arms were held aloft as she stared at Cor. "Well get her," the omega told him, "She's all rinsed and just needs to be dressed, her towel is by the faucet."

Shaking his head Cor grabbed the speckled towel and made his way to where Nyx kneeled next to the tub. Scooping the baby up he quickly wrapped her in the warm towel and planted a kiss to her head, giving a low croon when Arcadia gave a stuttering purr in response to the sound.

Gently fluffing and drying the Arcadia's hair Cor pressed a kiss to the underside of Nyx's jaw, growling softly at the trill that came from the omega at the action. "Come on Brat, you need to dry off as much as Arcadia," Cor snorted as Nyx very maturely sticking his tongue out at the other man.

Nyx waved a dismissive hand before he started to peel off his water logged shirt, much to the alpha's appreciation, a tug on his beard though tore him from fixation, obsession as Nyx would remark, to where Arcadia stared up at him, half her face covered by the soft towel, and a smile dimpling her cheeks, showing off her single new tooth before a yawn overtook her.

"Out."

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm taking a shower, you have the baby, out."

"You wouldn't wait for me to join you?"

Nyx looked at Cor blankly until the alpha huffed and amused breath and turned to look down at the babe I'm his arms, "Do you hear that," Cor cooed, "You're mama won't even let me shower with him." He ignored the omega as Nyx rolled his eyes.

"Well," Nyx huffed, "If you could keep your hands to yourself I'd say sure. But Arcadia needs dinner and I need a shower and you're home. Guess what you're doing while I shower."

"Feeding the pup?"

"Feeding the pup." Nyx agreed, grinning as Cor turned to walk back into the hallway, back stiff and muttering under his breath. Giving a laugh Nyx shut and locked the door, delighting in Cor's disgruntled chuff as he turned the shower on, steam filling the room as he undressed and stepped under the spray, his muscles relaxing and a groan leaving his throat as he enjoyed the interruption free shower.


End file.
